


Devotion at Dusk

by angstwasfound



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitshipping, M/M, No Angst, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstwasfound/pseuds/angstwasfound
Summary: Rose- A symbolism of trust, and the lovers' love.-Grian and Doc watch the sunset. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Gridoc, grian | docm77
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Devotion at Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> gridoc gridoc g

“These flowers are so beautiful. Aren’t they, Doc?”

Dark oak rests against my back as the winged-man beside me lay in the grass, twirling flowers in his fingers.

“Of course, Gri.”

We’d been sitting here for maybe half an hour. The sun was setting just beyond the horizon, casting a warm glow over us both. The man beside me lay on his backside, wings fluttering to a stop underneath and resting in the soft grass. “It’s very peaceful on this side.”

“Surprisingly so. With you here, I would’ve expected the jungle to be a lot more… “

Grian looked at me expectantly. I smirked. “Chaotic. If you will.”

He chuckled, knocking me lightly with his fist. Dropping his roses onto his chest, he lay his arms on the ground beside him. “Sometimes, yes.” He smiled.

“And the rest of the time?”

“You’re seeing it, mate.”

He looked so calm. Relaxed. It was a nice contrast to the chaotic-mastermind side I’m usually bombarded with. 

“... Grian, I’ve got a question for you.”

I picked at the grass beside me, rooted in deep by the trees’ trunk. Rough bark peeled down near the grass, leaving small flakes of the tree at my fingers. “Yes?”

“Why bring me here tonight?” I asked, turning my gaze to the setting sun. “You could’ve brought Iskall. Or Mumbo. I mean- we’re sitting right beside Scar’s village. So why me?”

The twinkling light of the sun bounced in all directions off of the shimmering crystals just beyond our reach. They were beautiful, like he’d promised before.

Hm. Before. He quite literally picked me up a few hours prior, as I was restocking shop. He convinced me to come by, and flew off shortly after to the jungle. I decided to follow him up on his offer. 

Not that I regret my choice, but knowing his other options left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Picking up the roses on his chest, Grian stared up at his hand, continuing to twirl them around as he put his other hand under his head. “I dunno.”

“You don’t know?”

He fell silent again. A breeze began to pick up, rustling our hair and contrasting the heat. The glow of the setting sun was beginning to disappear under the skyline, leaving trails of stars above to replace it. “Is it so bad I wanted to spend time with you tonight?”

“No, of course not. I quite enjoy it, Gri.”

Grian stared at me, a distant look glimmering in his eyes. “I guess it’s just… I didn’t expect to be the person you’d choose to watch the sunset with.”

He sat up off the ground, his wings fluttering to shake off stray grass. “Mm. I dunno how to explain it. I just…” 

Turning my eyes to him, I watched his cheeks flush as he pondered. “I just wanted to spend time with you tonight. Is that so much to ask?” He questioned with a smile; the same cheeky one I see him give all the time. My chest flutters. 

“No, of course not.”

We both sat in more comfortable silence, silly grins plastered on our cheeks. The sun was sumurging more and more, dusk turning twilight. Scar’s crystal wonderland in the distance was glowing less and less under the suns’ influence, and instead small fireflies began to fly through the air, illuminating our sitting spot. Grian’s eyes lit up at the sight, making me smile fondly.

“Oh, I love this time of night!”

“This happens often?” I pondered, extending my hand to the little creatures. As one rested itself on my finger, I let out a small laugh, probably smiling like an idiot. Grian giggled at me. 

“Yes! They fly over while I’m building all the time!” He exclaimed with a smile. I couldn’t help but flush at his happiness. 

“That’s adorable.”

He looked at me again. A cheerful gaze rested in his eyes as he analyzed me; he didn't seem to be very set on hiding that. “Look who’s talking-” He suddenly stopped, gasping. “You have a firefly on your hand!!”

Blush rose to my cheeks as I shook my hand, the smaller bug fluttering away, leaving me to watch its light fly out of view. “Sure.”

He giggled at me again, lying back down on the grass. I looked up to the stars. They looked much brighter than they did a few minutes prior. Though, the sun was significantly lower than before, too. It’s..

I looked over to Grian again. His eyes were closed, staring up at the sky. I watched his chest rise and fall to the rhythm of his breathing. I couldn’t help but copy.

Yeah. It’s beautiful.

By the time I realized to look away, it was too late. Grian snickered at me as my face flushed red. “Staring is quite rude, Doc.”

Turning my face, I stared up at the stars. “Right. I apologize.”

“I’m not actually upset, relax!” I heard him shuffle up to a sitting position. Leaning his arm on my shoulder, he re-drew my attention once again. “It’s more of a compliment than an insult. Besides, you were probably thinking about something else anyway.”

“... Right.”

He took his arm off my shoulder. It was like a comforting warmth had been taken from me, leaving me bare. Why was I feeling so strange now of all times? I know I’ve wanted to spend time with Grian, but I didn’t think it would have so much of an impact on me.

I looked up at the stars again. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him do the same. Once again, we found each other in silence. Fireflies continued to circle the air, though they’ve hung more around us now than Scar’s village. Thinking about us here, I feel my heart twist into knots. I don’t understand. What made me miss him so much to be acting in… such a way? I don’t get it.

I felt something on my shoulder again. Something warm again. Turning to look, I felt the bottom of my jaw open in awe. Grian’s head rested on my shoulder; his wings laying limp behind us. “Well, hello.”

A tired snicker came from him in response. “You’re cozy. And warm..”

Placing my arm around his waist- despite the warm feeling he gave me- he was cold. “Oh, jeez, Grian- Why didn’t you wear your jumper?”

“It was much warmer earlier!” 

I sighed. “Okay, take your head off me.”

While he gave me a confused look, he complied. Shaking off my white jacket, I turned to Grian. “Here.”

“Wh- Doc, you’re gonna just be cold too!”

I was already placing the jacket around his shoulders. “Nonsense.” 

Grian gave me a smile. Something about him in my jacket… 

“Thanks, Doc.”

I felt his head rest on my shoulder once more. I could feel his wings stretch out behind us from underneath the jacket- the feathers we’re very warm. Soft. Soothing. 

My eyes caught the roses Grian was messing with before. Taking them in my own hands, I began to twirl them with my fingers.

“You’re very sweet.” I heard Grian mumble, though I wasn’t sure if I completely registered it. I could hear my heart pounding out of my chest. Was it doing this before?

“I-”

.. Thinking, I rested my head against the tree. The moon shimmered down on us like a spotlight on a stage. The sun had finally set.

“... Thank you.”


End file.
